Backside Illumination (BSI) image sensor chips are replacing front side illumination sensor chips for their higher efficiency in capturing photons. In the formation of the BSI image sensor chips, image sensors, such as photo diodes, and logic circuits are formed on a silicon substrate of a wafer, followed by the formation of an interconnect structure on a front side of the silicon chip. The image sensors in the BSI image sensor chips generate electrical signals in response to the stimulation of photons.